This invention relates generally to hang-up cups for radiotelephone handsets.
Hang-up cups provide a storage place for radiotelephone handsets. A cradle of a hang-up cup retains a portion of a radiotelephone, such as an earpiece, or the entire handset. Hang-up cups are typically mounted in a vehicle at a location that facilitates the vehicle operator""s access to the handset, such as a dashboard or driver console. When used with a handset having a display and a keypad, the hang-up cup positions the handset so that the display is readily visible and the keypad is accessible for dialing by a user.
Because a single type of hang-up cup is installed in many types of vehicles in a variety of locations, it is often difficult to position the hang-up cup and orient a radiotelephone handset to the satisfaction of each user. In order to provide versatility in positioning, the cradle is often mounted on a pedestal which is affixed to a vehicle dashboard or center console. The orientation of the cradle with respect to the pedestal is adjusted to the desired position, and the hang-up cup is retained to the pedestal in that position. Such hang-up cups, however, are often difficult to install, position properly, and readjust to a new position. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved hang-up cup that is versatile in use, simple to install and adjust, compact in size, and easy to manufacture.